couples
by fish-egirl
Summary: 0o0 Basicly little story about some souleater couples i may or may not suport, blackstar x tsubaki, soul x maka, liz x kid, patty x crona  boy this time  hope you enjoy it though its really bad 0o0


Fish-e: hello all, I do not, under any surcomestances own Souleater or its characters in any way possible though I wish I did (0o0)

Patty: fish-e probably misspelled lots of stuff just so ya know, like, she didn't know how to spell 'Ragnarock' so if you know how please tell us.

Fish-e: You're so mean Patty.

Liz: But at least she tells the truth, by the way please state your honest opinion on fish-e's work, we don't like liars.

Patty: Yup!

Fish-e: *sigh* yes even if its mean I appreciate your input and please tell me what it is you don't like please.

Patty: On with the show!

**Couples**

Crona awoke to Ragnarocks fists on his head and Maka poking her head around the door.

"Bad dream Crona?"

Crona nodded.

"Was it about Medusa?"

Crona paused then shook his head.

"Then what were you dreaming about?" It was Soul who said this,

"I don't remember, but it started out scary then, then it wasn't,"

"Only stupid people don't remember!"Said Ragnarock as Maka passed him some candy,

"Come on we don't want to be late to Professor Stiens class do we?"Soul sighed as they all headed up the corridor.

"Weird,"

"What's weird sis?"

"Oh, it's just that Kid and I are dating, Soul and Maka are dating, you and Crona and Ragnarock are dating, and Tsubaki and Blackstar are dating yet it feels like nothing's changed," replied Liz,

"Duh, that's 'cause we all acted as if we all were dating before we actual went out!"

"Ha, I guess your right Patty," said Liz as Kid and the others sat down, all except Blackstar.

"Hey Tsubaki where'd Blackstar go?" asked Kid,

"He's fixing one another one of the pillars again," Tsubaki said awkwardly,

"_Goopy_, stupid kid," said Ragnarock as Stein rolled in,

"Morning class, today we'll be mastering the art of stealth,"

"Yahoo! Attention your god has arrived!"

"Blackstar have a seat before I dissect you, now, stealth is a quiet and secret way of behaving so that no one sees or hears you, to practice this your all going to spread out across Death city; first pair I catch I dissect, you have ten minutes to get away starting…_ now!_"

Everyone scurried to the door, anxious to get away from the deranged professor.

"You don't think he'd actual dissect us do you?" asked Liz with a scared expression,

"Probably not. But with him who can be sure," replied Kid as everyone shuddered,

"Hey," they all turned to see Spirit giving Soul a death glare through one of the mirrors, "Lord Death wants all eight, nine? Whatever, he wants to see all of you in the death room a-sap,"

"Did you say '8'?" Kid asked as he thought about the wonders of the symmetrical number 8.

"Ha, ha, ha! Man Soul, looked like Maka's dad was gonna' strangle you or something!" said Blackstar making everyone laugh.

"The creepy thing is he's so possessive of Maka that he probably would," Soul said with a smirk,

"Well, let's go see what my father wants, shall we?" said Kid a glow in his eyes,

"I don't know how to deal with Kid's eyes right now," said Crona, as they headed towards the death room.

"Stupid," said Ragnarock with little pokes on Crona's face causing him to say thing like '_ouch!'_ or 'stop_ that!_' as they walked.

"Kid's eyes are glowing like that because he thinks that we have eight people in our group," said Liz, as they entered the death room.

"But actually there's nine people in our group 'cause of Ragnarock," Patty finished, this, intern made Kid go and sulk in a corner of the room mumbling about unsymmetrical things. Liz sighed and went over to the boy and tried to cheer him up, it wasn't working. Liz paused thinking, then grabbed his face held it up, and kissed him. This made him snap out of his trance and kiss her back.

"Hey! I'm the star! Don't steal the show Liz!" said Blackstar turning to Tsubaki and lightly kissing her, she blushed and kissed back.

"Tee hee," said Patty turning to kiss Crona as he blushed and Ragnarock grinned.

Soul turned to Maka and leaned in as she tilted her face up to kiss him, when Maka's father made a dive to stop them, unsuccessfully since a reaper chop landed on his head. So Soul quickly kissed Maka gently then turned his attention to the reaper, smirking at Spirit all the while.

"So father what do you need us all here for?" Kid asked regaining his '_usual_ 'self.

"Yo, yo, yo I just wanted to see how your little relationships were going, I take it that from all the kisses that there well, ya?" Replied the reaper.

There came a reply of 'ya's and 'yes's from the group of teens while Spirit sulked in the corner then something dawned on him.

"Oh, Maka!"

"What papa,"

"If you hate men then why are you with Soul?" Spirit obviously thought he'd won.

Maka looked up at Soul, and with a smile she said, "Souls different," she stood up on her tip-toes, inches from his face, "and I love him." She closed the inches between them, kissing him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his around her waists and kissed back. Spirit plummeted to the floor sobbing as Kid turned to Liz and repeated Maka's words at the same time Liz did as they kissed, Tsubaki and Blackstar did the same. Crona turned to Patty and also said it shyly while she said it in her big booming voice and gave him a big hug and a light kiss.

"You know," Soul said pulling away, but just a little bit."I love you too,"

Spirit curled in to a little ball and started to cry his eyes out as this was happening.

"I know" And she pressed her lips to his once again.

"Ha ha! I get to dissect you all! Mwa ha ha ha!"

*reaper chop!*


End file.
